


Coffee

by JackVelvet, Sachikowolff



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Begins (2005)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackVelvet/pseuds/JackVelvet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachikowolff/pseuds/Sachikowolff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Café. Crane. Cocodrilo asesino. Café. Crane. Encubierto. Descubierto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackVelvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackVelvet/gifts).
  * A translation of [Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/627563) by [JackVelvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackVelvet/pseuds/JackVelvet). 



> Este proyecto fue originalmente publicado en Livejournal y fanfiction.net.
> 
>  
> 
> **Nota escrita por la autora en LiveJournal:**
> 
>  
> 
> _Empecé este fic hace ya bastante tiempo (2008), pero sólo recientemente me he decidido a terminarlo._
> 
>  
> 
> _Esta basado casi por completo en las dos primeras películas de Christopher Nolan (Cuando escribí esta nota, la tercera película estaba supuestamente en producción). Aparecen elementos del universo DC por motivo de la caracterización de los personajes. Pues no quise inventar nuevos criminales habiendo ya una plétora de villanos establecidos por DC de donde escoger._
> 
>  
> 
> _Alteré un poco la historia de Jonathan Crane. Al ver Batman inicia tuve la sensación de que el jamás asesino directamente a nadie, contrario a lo que indica su historia ya establecida._
> 
>  
> 
> _Volviendo al tema del universo DC. Me gusto demasiado la caracterización tan realista del cocodrilo asesino que se muestra en la novela gráfica “Joker” (Autor: Brian Azzarello/ Dibujante: Lee Bermejo). Puesto que Nolan le imprimió una pinta tan realista al universo de Batman, Sentí que mi Cocodrilo asesino tenía que ser realista también, así que lo escribí sobre la versión del personaje que se puede encontrar en “Joker”._
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:**
> 
>  
> 
> Esto fue hecho por un fan, no es canon. Quisiera agradecer a todas las personas y agrupaciones por su entrega en dar a conocer la franquicia de Batman al mundo: Bob Kane, DC Comics, Warner Bros., Christopher Nolan, Jonathan Nolan, David S. Goyer, y todos los demás artistas, escritores, directores, y otros que han contribuido pero no he nombrado. Este escrito esta basado en el trabajo original creado por aquellos que mencioné y los que no.
> 
> Escribir este texto ha sido sólo por diversión. Es como jugar con figuras de acción de Batman, pero usando palabras en vez de muñecos hechos de plástico.
> 
>  
> 
> **Uso.**
> 
>  
> 
> Uso exclusivamente recreativo y/o sin fines de lucro.
> 
> El contenido textual de este trabajo no puede ser compartido o publicado, entera o parcialmente, sin mi permiso; eso incluye citas rebloggeables en sitios como tumblr. Descargarlo para uso personal en e-readers es aceptable.
> 
>  
> 
> **Notas de la traductora y dueña de esta cuenta:**
> 
>  
> 
> Este trabajo **no** es mio, es una traducción el trabajo original pertenece a [JackVelvet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JackVelvet/pseuds/JackVelvet) a quien le he pedido permiso para publicar esta traducción. Espero que les agrade (:  
> 

_Le café_ era uno de esos lugares que una persona promedio no notaria en un día ordinario. Ubicado sobre la calle Elmwood, en la zona residencial de Gotham (para llegar continuas en línea recta y doblas a la izquierda en el segundo semáforo sobre el puente en memoria de Robert Kane) generalmente el lugar pasaba inadvertido, ciertamente la petulante clase alta de Gotham disfrutaba sus platillos de tres estrellas o más, pero apegarse a los ideales hippies como sus consignas a favor de los alimentos orgánicos y el cuidado del planeta no eran exactamente lo suyo. Los ricachones se encontraban una cuadra arriba, y los del tipo pseudo-artista meditabundo del otro lado de la avenida principal. Es decir, _Le café_ se encontraba en la parte equivocada de la ciudad, pero el negocio retribuía lo suficiente como para mantenerse abierto, puesto que Elmwood era una área compuesta por unas cuantas casas y negocios manejados por gente que no era tan corrupta y con un modo de vida estable. Afortunadamente, o de otra manera un hambriento y exhausto Bruce Wayne jamás se habría topado con el lugar.

  
Elmwood es una de las pocas calles de Gotham en las que una persona no requiere introducir setenta y cinco centavos en un parquímetro si desean un bocadillo. No es como si Bruce no pudiese darse ese lujo, simplemente no suele cargar con monedas en los bolsillos, son demasiado ruidosas y no ayudarían si se requiere ser sigiloso.  Así que el millonario estaciono su más reciente automóvil deportivo (el anterior se encontraba destrozado) e inmediatamente entró al negocio, ignorando cuan decisiva en su vida se volveria esta decisión en un futuro.

 

El lugar era innovador, decorado en una paleta de tonos verdes, beiges y cafés. Una pareja de ancianos, probablemente nacidos en los cincuentas, se encontraban sentados frente la ventana, además de ellos, había otro cliente en el lugar, sentado sólo en una esquina leyendo el periódico

 

Bruce se detuvo delante del mostrador, agradecido en cierto modo por no haber sido reconocido por nadie (porque Lucius lo mataría si llega tarde o se queda dormido

de nuevo en otra reunión de la junta directiva) echó un vistazo a la pizarra con el menu escrito que colgaba sobre las maquinas de café.

 

El aroma del lugar era abrumador. En cuanto Bruce dirigió su vista a la variedad de muffins exhibidos en el mostrador (Aunque era un misterio porque horneaban tantos para tan pocos comensales), dos jóvenes le saludaron. Una de ellas una linda pelirroja llamada Tara, ruborizándose, empujo a su compañera hacia delante.

 

“¿Qué le puedo ofrecer?” preguntó la otra, la morena.

 

“Tienen muchos muffins aquí” contesto Bruce.

 

“Eso no es exactamente una respuesta”

 

 _Algo mordaz,_ pensó Bruce. Le dio un vistazo a la tarjeta de presentación, _Lucy. Lo cual  no suele ser algo muy común._ “¿Qué quiere decir la pequeña hoja dibujada al lado de los nombres?”

  
  
“Quiere decir que los muffins son veganos, no contienen huevo, leche o miel.”

  
  
“¿La miel no es vegana?”

  
  
“No, las abejas la hacen.”

  
  
“¿Y tienen muffins regulares?”

  
  
“Sí, cualquiera sin la hoja.”

  
  
“¡Luce no seas tan mala!” le murmuro Tara, muy ruborizada.

  
  
“Entonces un muffin de mora azul sin hoja” respondió el millonario con una sonrisa cansada en la cara, un bostezo escapo de su boca.  “ Ah! y cualquier cosa que brindé mucha energía”.

  
  
“Hablas del Suppra Double-Shot.” contestó Tara, “Puedo prepararte uno grande, contiene seis shots de expresso”.

  
  
“Perfecto.” accedió Bruce. _Aunque no debería de beber tanta cafeína, no es algo saludable._

  
  
“¿Caliente o frío?” Preguntó Tara.

  
  
“Probablemente caliente, Tara” subrayo Lucy rodando los ojos. “No hay un clima muy cálido que digamos, allá afuera.”

  
La tal Lucy capto el interés de Bruce. Era algo ladina pero con radiantes ojos verdes. Tal vez un poco joven para él. De unos veintitantos años. La única manera de flirtear con las de su tipo era usando la misma actitud.

  
  
“Helado por favor.” dijo con una sonrisa retadora dirigida a Lucy, sus ojos verdes volvieron a girar.  
 

  
“¿Para comer aquí?” pregunto Lucy con un tono que lo invitaba a irse. Impaciente por correr al millonario del lugar inmediatamente colocó el dedo sobre el botón de la caja registradora y cobrarle.

  
  
Tara se estaba igual de impaciente por la respuesta de Bruce, pero por razones completamente opuestas

 

“Hmm…” Sopeso Bruce, echo una mirada al café de nuevo, preguntándose si realmente quería tomar su comida y huir rápidamente, o hacer de esto una rutina diaria. El servicio era excelente y terrible a la vez, la carta ofrecía opciones saludables para esas mañanas cuando despertaba demasiado tarde como para alcanzar a comer algo preparado por Alfred, aunque no estaba muy seguro de como sabrían estas… cosas veganas, pero principalmente se preguntaba si quería este pequeño trozo de cotidianidad en su rutina. Hasta que el hombre en la esquina del café bajo su periódico.

  
  
Era Jonathan Crane.

 

“Para comer aquí” Respondió.

 

Tara se veía emocionada. El dedo de Lucy se dejo caer sobre el botón y el cajón de la registradora boto hacia fuera y acerco el jarrón de las propinas a Bruce mientras pagaba. De hecho se excedió, el pagar con un billete de cincuenta dolares y esperar cambio no era algo muy considerado y menos si dicho negocio tenia pocas horas de haber abierto.

  
  
“Aquí tiene, señor Wayne!” Dijo Tara al entregarle un plato y un Supra double-shot preparado con esmero.

 

“¿Conoces a este tipo?” le pregunto Lucy.

  
  
“Luce, es Bruce Wayne” le respondió de vuelta susurrando, aunque hubiera dado lo mismo si alguien en el café la escuchara.

 

Lucy arqueo una ceja al mirar al millonario, sentía que su disgusto hacia el crecía, y la sonrisa victoriosa y arrogante en la cara del susodicho solo amplificaba el sentimiento.

  
  
“vaya, gracias…” Dijo bruce inclinándose hacia delante, fingiendo leer la tarjeta de presentación de Tara (aún cuando ya la había visto), “… Tara.”

  
  
“Oh Dios!” contesto la chica con los ojos bien abiertos de emoción.

  
“Genial, ¿no podrías hacer más ruido?” Lucy le dio un codazo. “Sé que no tenemos mucha gente, pero lo último que quiero es una multitud de Taritas viniendo solo para ver a Bruce Wayne.”

  
  
“¿Asumes que voy a volver?”

  
  
“¡Sí, Lucy! ¡Si eres tan mala con él, no volverá!”

 

“Aunque ella no le dirá a nadie” comento Bruce. “Tara parece una buena chica.”

  
  
“Oh, está en lo correcto, Señor Wayne! No voy a decir nada. Nos aseguraremos que pueda venir aquí todo el tiempo sin que nadie lo moleste!”

  
  
“Tara eres tan ingenua.” Dijo Lucy.

 

“Gracias señoritas” Contesto Bruce, alejándose mientras daba un sorbo a su café. “Excelente bebida, Tara.” Al escucharlo, la chica casi se desmaya.

 

Dejando de lado el coqueteo, El millonario paso al modo detective. _Así que Jonathan Crane no salio de Gotham después del caso. ¿Que hace exponiéndose en público?  
_

 

“Lindo día.” Dijo Bruce, sentándose en la mesa al lado de Crane.

  
  
“Un poco frío.” Replico mientras cambiaba de página el diario. El ex-doctor parecía fastidiado.

 

“Las primeras muestras del invierno. Me pregunto si nevará.”

  
“Mañana lo hará, o eso es lo que dicen.”

  
_Este muffin no esta mal_. Bruce dio otras dos mordidas en silencio antes de decir, “los inviernos en Gotham son realmente agradables, ¿no lo cree?”

 

“¿Por qué se ha sentado a mi lado?” Pregunto Crane abruptamente, examinando a Bruce.

 _Buen punto. Ojos Azules. No parece que use lentes de contacto. Tal vez los anteojos no eran realmente necesarios y eran parte de su disfraz._ “Pues parece un buen lugar para socializar, solamente hago platica”

“Este café con trabajo tiene más de diez clientes cuando está lleno, no es exactamente un buen lugar para socializar”

 

 _Viene a menudo, tal vez vive cerca._ “Es una lastima, venden unos muffins buenísimos y el servicio es encantador.” Al terminar volvió a dar una mordida a su panquecillo.

 

“Ah, por eso te me parecías familiar, crees que hablaré contigo solamente porque eres Bruce Wayne”

 

No tiene puesto un traje, sino ropa sencilla sin nada fuera de lo normal, O está escondiendo algo o el mismo se está escondiendo. “No,  sólo que luces como una persona agradable.”

  
“Interrumpiste mi lectura.” Jonathan volteo la cabeza con un deje arrogante característico de él y volvió a posar sus ojos en la primera plana. “Ah y te equivocas.”

  
  
“Bueno, parece que se me hace tarde para una reunión.” Dijo bruce y dio un vistazo a su reloj. Gesto que Crane no notó porque ni siquiera se molestó en mirar al millonario.

 

“Bien.”

  
  
****  
  
La radio de la policía lo condujo hacia una tienda de conveniencia abierta a las veinticuatro horas, ubicada cerca al puente hacia los estrechos. Al parecer el tendero seguía con vida, pero Batman no podía estar seguro de ello sin acercarse al lugar. Mas no podía acercarse sin antes encontrar una forma sigilosa de hacerlo.

 

Dos matones custodiaban la tienda, uno en el asiento del conductor de un automóvil deportivo y el segundo fuera del vehiculo. Dos rufianes más estaban dentro del lugar llevando a cabo el robo. Las sirenas se escuchaban a lo lejos y aún no había señales del vendedor. Batman tenía que actuar pronto.

  
  
“Oye Squid” dijo el hombre dentro del carro. “¿No sientes como si te estuvieran observando?”

 

“Alucinas, Ax. Nadie nos ve.”

  
  
“Pronto los policías estarán aquí. ¿No deberíamos empezar a movernos?”

 

“No hasta que el jefe termine. Tenemos tiempo.”

  
  
El vigilante lanzo una pequeña piedra a la calle. El sonido distrajo a Ax y Squid, apartando sus miradas de la tienda.

 

“¿Qué fue eso?”

  
  
“Probablemente una rata.” Contesto Squid. “Iré a darle un vistazo. Quédate en el carro.”

 

El hombre murciélago se escabullo dentro. Por poco gracias al tintineo de la campanilla que estaba sobre la puerta.

 

El más corpulento de los dos ladrones levanto la vista. “¿Qué diablos fue eso?”

  
  
“Ni idea, jefe.”

  
“Pues ve y echa un maldito vistazo.” Gruño.

 

“El rufián se asomo con cautela hacía la caja apuntando con una escopeta.

 

“Oye Croc.” grito el hombre. “El tendero sigue aquí encogido de miedo como un perro.”

 

“¿Sid y Ax siguen afuera?”

 

“Sí.”

 

“Bien, salgamos de esta pocilga.”

 

Batman lo ataco y el matón cayo inconsciente rápidamente. El tendero solto un suspiro asustado. El vigilante intento examinarlo pero el hombre había tomado la escopeta y estaba apuntando a su pecho.

 

“¡No te muevas, asesino!”

 

Maldición, pensó, La ciudad desconfiaba de Batman desde la muerte de Harvey Dent. El y el comisionado Gordon estaban de acuerdo en que aquello era un mal necesario. Y esta no era la primera victima reluctante a aceptar la ayuda de Batman.

 

La amenaza de recibir un disparo era la oportunidad perfecta para Croc. El vigilante fue lanzado hacia un aparador repleto de alimentos enlatados, tirando los productos a lo largo del piso del local. Ni siquiera le dio un momento para levantarse.

 

 

Batman impactó con fuerza contra la puerta de un refrigerador y la manija se hundió en su espalda (lo que pronto dejará moretones sobre ella). Su posición actual le dio la oportunidad de ver a su atacante más de cerca; piel oscura, escamosa y dientes afilados, probablemente hechos por cirugía dental, Bien al menos ya tenia tres referencias para hacer una investigación de sus antecedentes criminales. Aunque primero obviamente tenia que pensar en como salir vivo de esta.

 

El estruendo de un disparo retumbo en todo el lugar. El tendero maldijo al maleante, quien desde que recupero la consciencia había tomado el arma de vuelta. Por suerte para el tendero, el delincuente fallo el  tiro dirigido hacia el que el delincuente dio antes de escapar.

 

Croc golpeo al vigilante de nuevo, vaciando el aire de sus pulmones. En cuanto Batman diviso su blanco, Croc roció sobre él algún tipo de aerosol. El caballero de la noche hizo un gesto de dolor; el spray ardía en sus ojos, nariz y garganta. Las alarmas del lugar se apagaron y agentes de policía empezaron a marchar por los pasillos de la tienda.

 

El agudo chirrido causado por el derrape de neumáticos contra el asfalto retumbo profundamente en sus sonidos opacando los demás sonidos a su alrededor. Croc había escapado. Batman intento perseguirlo, pero sabía que tenía que revisar al tendero primero.  
  
“¿Se encuentra herido?” pregunto.

  
“¡Lárgate de mi maldita tienda!” gritó

 

El vigilante desapareció en cuanto las fuentes de las sirenas rodearon el lugar. EL tendero estaba a salvo, pero el auto de Croc estaba lejos de su vista. Él había fallado.

 

****

 

Bruce logro regresar a la cueva sin sufrir ningún accidente. Aunque le tomó un tiempo escabullirse de los policías, pero por lo menos en esta ocasión a diferencia de la última vez no dejo una estela de destrucción detrás de él.

 

El elevador descendió, cargando dentro a un descansado y recién vestido Alfred. El mayordomo halló a Bruce al lado del guardaropa en el que él guardaba la armadura de Batman, donde Bruce retiraba la pintura negra de sus ojos.

 

 Alfred había instalado un lavabo hace días y abarroto el área con una variedad de caros limpiadores faciales. Hace dos semanas antes, Bruce llego tan cansado que olvido lavarse el rostro y Alfred se las vio negras al limpiar la pintura de las fundas para almohadas. Creyó que el lavabo podría servir como un recordatorio al Señor Wayne para limpiarse, lo que por lo pronto estaba funcionando.

 

“Alfred, necesito que busques algo por mi.”

 

“¿No preferiría desayunar?”

 

“Tal vez algo que no sea muy sustancioso.”

  
  
“¿Cómo un poco de pan tostado y jugo de naranja?”

 

“Eso estaría bien.”

  
  
“Inmediatamente, señor Wayne.”

  
Después de unos minutos, Alfred regreso a la cueva, con una suave bata para Bruce colgando de un brazo y una bandeja con el desayuno en el otro.

 

“Gracias Alfred.” Dijo Bruce, mientras tomaba el pan.

 

“¿Qué era lo que necesita, señor Wayne?”

 

“Necesito que investigues a un criminal, un tipo llamado Croc.”

 

Alfred tomo asiento frente la computadora. “¿Tiene una descripción, señor?”

 

“De 1.90 y cuerpo musculoso.” Tomó un trago de su jugo. “Africano-americano. Algún tipo de condición en la piel que la hace parecer escamosa. Sus dientes son afilados también. Revisa su historial medico.” Le dio otro bocado al pan. “Al menos setenta centímetros más grande que un jugador de football.”

  
  
Después de teclear por un momento, Alfred dijo, “Hay un resultado: Waylon Jones alias Killer Croc, treinticuatro años, anteriormente luchador profesional, antecedentes de drogas, asalto y robo a mano armada y un cargo por agresión que jamás llego a la corte.”

 

Bruce, ahora solo en ropa interior, se puso la bata y pregunto. “¿Retiraron los cargos?”

“Su última novia. Pero aparentemente su perdón no fue suficiente para salvarla.”

“¿Fue arrestado por su asesinato?”

 

“Al parece tuvo un buen defensor.”

“Probablemente un abogado que trabaja para la mafia.” El millonario termino su jugo. “Gracias Alfred.”

“¿Tomará un descanso mientras sigue en la casa?” preguntó el mayordomo.

 

“No, aún tengo más cosas que hacer.”

 

“Le tendré listo un traje, Señor.”

“Gracias.” Volvió a decir Bruce, dirigiéndose a la silla frente el computador donde se encontraba Alfred.

 

Leyó en la pantalla de una a una, diferentes  notas policíacas en busca de una conexión con Crane, pero no pudo encontrar nada sólido _. Sin embargo Sofía Falconi tiene una posición desde la cual obtiene ciertas ventajas, ha estado recientemente en Italia, es probable que su dinero este detrás de la liberación de Crane. ¿Pero con que propósito?_

_Si Maroni la esta relevando._

 

El uso de un gas no podía ser coincidencia, aunque aún no encontrara alguna conexión con Crane (ni siquiera tenían el mismo abogado). La única nota con información valiosa fue el reporte de un robo a una compañía farmacéutica en el centro la semana pasada, un atraco que la policía pudo manejar antes que Bruce se pusiera el disfraz. Croc y compañía encajaban con la descripción de los asaltantes. Era un delito digno de investigarse.

 

“Señor, su traje está listo en su cuarto, ¿Recibirá al decorador cuando llegue?”  
  
“Estoy pensando en ir a la parte alta de la ciudad por un café.”

 

“¿Café?” cuestiono Alfred con una mirada de preocupación. “Una buena noche de descanso le ayudaría más que una taza de café. Pensé que estaba dejando la cafeína”

 

“Lo estoy, pero supongo que tomaré descafeinado. ¿El traje ya está colgado sobre la puerta?”

 

“Si, señor.” El mayordomo dio la vuelta, listo para subir el elevador mas se detuvo por un momento y pregunto, “¿Qué instrucciones doy al decorador?”

 

“Diseñar algo afín de los Wayne.”

 

“Bien, aunque no es como si pasará la mayoría de su tiempo dentro de la mansión de todas maneras.”  
  
“Puedo despedirte, eh.” Bromeo Bruce.

 

“Y si no fuera por sus padres, le dejaría hacerlo.” Al ascender el elevador el mayordomo desapareció.

 

“Jonathan Crane…” murmuró Bruce. Por su mente cruzo que a traves de él podría obtener información sobre la conexión entre todos esos crímenes. Ya antes había investigado acerca de él pero no pudo encontrar gran cosa, probablemente intervención de la liga de las sobras. Pero ahora que Crane estaba fuera de la organización esperaba encontrar algo más que las transcripciones de sus apariciones ante la corte.

 

Mas Bruce tropezó con una historia escabrosa, no solamente el hecho que los padres de Crane jamás fueron sus guardianes legales, también fue psicológica y físicamente maltratado en su casa y en la escuela.

 

_“¿Justo como tu, no es así bruce?”_

“¿Alfred?” Volteo inmediatamente. Sin embargo no sonaba como Alfred, pero era la única explicación lógica.

 

“ _Debió haber llamado a la policía en cuanto iniciaron las agresiones, en vez de esperar a que fuera demasiado tarde.”_

 

 “¿Cómo sabes que hubo agresiones?”

 

_“Siempre hay agresiones en casos como el suyo, pero era tan patético como para hacer algo al respecto. Estaba tan asustado como tú.”_

 

Bruce sacudió la cabeza, recordó el breve estado de intensa sensibilidad auditiva que sufrió en la tienda. La droga de Crane. Ligeramente alterada. Era una alucinación.

 

Después se dirigió al elevador. Tal vez un poco de café podría dispersar las voces.

**Author's Note:**

> Las criticas son bien recibidas, es mi primera traducción así que hay mucho que mejorar y me seria de mucha ayuda todo tipo de comentarios sobre ella.
> 
> Pienso actualizar cada mes, ¡así que nos vemos en diciembre!


End file.
